Blood is the same color as roses
by CV broken-hearted girl
Summary: Someone is after Rose, but what happens when she doesn't take them seriously? But the most important question is...who's after Rose? And what exactly do they want from her? Well there's only one way of finding out, by reading and reviewing this story!
1. Chapter 1

_This story is in Spirit Bound, its right after Dimitri saw Rose's bite mark. _

_The queen was not murdered._

_Its somewhat of a alternate ending._

_I would like to thank my beta xxElenaGilbertxx!_

_I don't own the Vampire Academy series or any of the series._

* * *

><p>I couldn't finish my sentence.<p>

What was the point; Dimitri no longer loves me, now he thinks I'm a blood whore! As I got up, a thought came to my mind, maybe you should give up on him? He's made it clear that he no longer loved me. I mean "love fades, mine has," makes it clear enough! I don't know being an un dead monster, a Strigoi, did to him. Even when he was Strigoi he still seemed to have some feelings for me, well not really, but he at least made it seem like it.

But now, it's like he's worse then when he was a Strigoi.

Even though he's alive, it's as if he no longer had a heart.

I looked at Dimitri, then looked down and said, "If I run into Tasha, I'll tell her you would like to talk to her." this was probably the first time I'd do what he'd ordered, and let me tell you he looked surprised. But I didn't wait for him to respond and left the café. I had made a good decision about not eating outside because it wasn't just sprinkling now, it was pouring!

My hair was already soaked and I had just been outside for a few seconds.

I was about to sprint to my room, Adrian would probably still be there, asleep, but before I could do anything Tasha came towards me and smiled, "Hey Rose, how are you?"

I faked a smile and said, "Uh, okay. Dimitri wanted to talk to you, he's in the café." Her face literally lit up when I said that.

"Oh, really. I guess I'll go see him now." she said and seriously ran over to the café. I had thought she had finally gotten over him, I guess not.

Now not only my hair, but also my clothes were wet. I jogged to my room, slipping a few times on the way. It was strange how before the only person Dimitri every really wanted to talk to was Lissa and now Tasha too. Who's next Mia?

When I walked into my room, Adrian was no longer there. I decided to take another shower, it was pretty quick.

finished, I saw an envelope right before my door on the floor.

_**Dear Rose,**_

_**I've been watching you, and I just want to tell you . . . I'm coming for you. See you soon.**_

_**XOXO**_

Was this a joke? I couldn't help but laugh. It seemed so pathetic, I can't believe someone would do such a stupid thing.

I crumbled it up and threw it in the trash. I left my room, I knew it was probably Adrian. I was heading for his room, but before I got there I saw him.

"Nice joke." I said before he lightly kissed me.

"What joke exactly?" he asked smiling like if he were the happiest man ever.

"The note." I said.

"Uh, I don't exactly remember giving you a note." He said confused.

"You don't have to play dumb anymore. I know you sent me the letter," I told him.

"What letter? I didn't give you any letter," he said even more confused.

"Then who did?" I asked him.

"Tasha? Or maybe Dimitri?" he said.

"Why would Dimitri or Tasha do this," I asked him.

"I don't know, maybe to tell you their feelings?" He suggested.

"But it said they we're watching me. I don't understand who would do this," I told him.

Whoever sent me this letter wasn't my boyfriend . . . then really who could it be?

I put my hair up in a ponytail, then this Moroi that was walking by stared at my . . . neck. then I remembered. I quickly undid my ponytail and made sure no one else had seen it, but it was too late.

* * *

><p><em>Should I go on?<em>

_Or was this a stupid idea?_

_Review and tell me, good or bad review i dont care just review!_

_(If I don't get enough reviews this story will not go on.)_

_("_CVBHG_")_


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention:**

_I've decided to . . . stop using FanFiction._

_I am no longer going to write or read anymore FanFiction stories._

_It is not a review issue; I am satisfied with all my reviews and would like to thank everyone that was a fan of this story!_

_I just wanted to let you know, and also just in case someone . . . wanted to finish the story?_

_If anybody wants to, feel free to._

_Just let me know._

_I was always happy when I received a review, some made me laugh, others would inspire me. THANK YOU! :)_

_Again thanks to everyone and a special thanks to you if you're reading this!_

_Sincerely,_

_Cynthia Valencia_

_(cvbhg)_

_Good-Bye _

_. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

**:(**

**Sorry**


End file.
